A Mistake
by darkvampirerose
Summary: Bankotsu got kagome pregent before he died. now the band of seven are back and renkotsu falls in love with kagome. he tries to tear about the couple. will they live happyly with their baby or will kagome fallfor renkotsu. bankotsuxkagome or renkostuxkagom
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Kagome we have to go!" Inuyasha yelled. I got up and said "Inuyasha why the hell are you yelling! I was already up." I walked over to the river to fill up the water bottles and then put them in my bag. As I was getting up I seen something move on the other side of the river and at the same time I felt a jewel shard. I grabbed my bow and arrows and said "I'm going for a walk I'll be back later." Sango said " ok be careful." I nodded and left.

After 15 minutes of walking I came to the spot where I seen the thing. I felt the jewel shard west so I followed it until I came to a small clearing. Oh no… I thought they were dead. Standing the clearing was none other then Renkotsu from the band of seven. I was about to turn around to go and get Inuyasha when a wall of fire stopped me. I turned around and seen that Renkotsu was walking towards me.

I was trapped and there was no where to go. "So it's the miko. " he said. I was about to run when I was tackled to the run. Well this is great I'm getting pinned down with Renkotsu on top of me. "What are you doing alive? Bankotsu killed you." I said " I don't know how but I'm alive again." he said. Just then I realized how close we were from each others faces.

"What do…." I was stopped by his lips on mine. I melted into the kissed and kissed him back. After a few minutes his tongue licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and our tongues fought for dominance. A while passed before he broke the kiss so we could get air. I looked into his eyes and they held lust and love.

I was about to say something when we heard "Hey Renkotsu where are you?" Suikotsu said. He got off of me and helped me up then pushed me into the bushes and I ran back to the river. When I was about to turn to go to the river I ran in to something. I waited to hit the ground but in never came. I felt warm arms around my waist and heard a soft chuckle.

"what am I going to do with you Kagome?" Bankotsu said. I looked up and gave him a hug and kissed him. " I missed you so much! I need to tell you something." I said. Before he could say anything Suikotsu and Renkotsu came out of the trees and Suikotsu said " We found a place where we can stay, the others are there right now."

Renkotsu looked at me then at Bankotsu and said "There is also food and water there too." Bankotsu nodded and said "ok you go on ahead I'll be there soon." They nodded and left. "What was it that you wanted to tell me Kagome?"

" well I'm….. um……. Pregnant." I said looking down. "Aw Kagome why didn't you tell me this before I died? I wouldn't of left to go fight Inuyasha for Naraku. I would of stayed here with you to make sure that you and the baby were ok. But I don't have to worry now because I'm never leaving you again." Bankotsu said kissing my forehead.

"Bankotsu I want you to come with me to my time so we can both go to the doctors." I asked " I was going to go with you even if you didn't ask." Bankotsu said. I went over to him and hugged him. "thank you ban." I said.

We got our things and went to the others to tell them that they were going to be gone for a while. I didn't know that we mde it to the well until Bankotsu told me that he would grab my stuff for me. "You know you have to leave your sword in my room right?'' I said.

He nodded and we jumped down the well. Its good to be home. "Bankotsu you will have to change clothes while you're here." I told him. "I know I will but right now I don't want to go anywhere but stay with you for a bit.

We walked through the well house and into the house and I called to see if any one was home. "Kagome there's a note here for you." Bankotsu called from the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen to read the note.

__

Dear Kagome,

Your grandfather, Souta, and I went to visit you aunt at the hospital.  
We wont be home for 3 weeks, call the doctors to get an appointment to see if the baby is doing ok.  
There is food in the frig ,freezer, and pantry for when your hungry.  
Take care.

Love mom

When I finished reading the note I went to the phone to call the doctors. After I made the call I told Bankotsu that it was tomorrow at noon. Then I went back into the kitchen to cook us pizza. We were watching a movie when I fell asleep.

hope you like it this is my first inuyasha fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2

heres chapter 2 hope you like it.

When I woke up in the morning I was sleeping on Bankotsu's chest. I looked over at the clock to see that it was only 8:30 in the morning. I got up and went into the kitchen to make breakfast for me and Bankotsu. I had the drinks, eggs, and sausage on the table Bankotsu came out and said "it smells real good Kagome." "thank you." I said as I finished making breakfast.

When we were done I cleaned up the dishes and went to take a shower. I just turned the water on when Bankotsu came in and got undressed. During the shower he kept on trying to rub my stomach or kiss it.

By the time we were done I was laughing so hard that I had to sit down. After we got changed it was 11:30 so we got in my car and headed to the doctors. I hope that the baby is doing ok I don't want anything to happen to it.

By the time we got to the doctors I was getting really worried. "Its ok love, the baby will be fine." Bankotsu whispered in my ear. I nodded and went to the front desk to give her my name. "the doctor will be out in a minute." the nurse said. I sat down next to Bankotsu and waited until the doctor came out. "Kagome the doctor will see you now." the nurse said. We got up and followed the nurse into the room. "the doctor will be in shortly." "ok" I said.

After waiting 10 minutes the doctor came in and said " Hello Kagome how are things going?" "Good, so do we get to see what the baby is today?" I asked. The doctor nodded and did the test and a few minutes later she came back and said "Congratulations it's a girl."

I looked at Bankotsu and he looked so happy to hear that. When we left Bankotsu said " I can't believe I'm going to be a father. I won't let anything happen to the both of you. I think we should stay here for a while." I looked at him and said " but I don't want to I want to go back and stay with my friends. Please." I whined.

Bankotsu looked at me for a minute then he said " I guess we can do that but if one thing goes wrong or something happens I'm bringing you back here got that?" I nodded and went in the house to get more supplies.

I was up in my room when Bankotsu came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder. We stayed like that for a few minutes. All I could think about was if the baby will do ok and what she will look like.

"Bankotsu we have to come up with a name for her." I said. He let go of me and sat on my bed thinking about names. "how about we name her Aya?" That's a cute name I love it. "I like that name." I replied.

I walked over to the bed and sat on Bankotsu's lap and gave him a kiss. I felt is tongue run across my bottom lip asking for entrance and I opened my mouth and his tongue explored my mouth.

My tongue traced over his and then I felt his hand on my back. Jus when things were getting heated the damn phone rang. "I'll be right back." I told Bankotsu. He nodded and let me get up.

I went to get the phone when I seen that there was 6 people in the living room. I went down the stairs and into the living room. When I seen who was there I screamed and Bankotsu came down in 3 seconds with his sword. When he looked at the living room he dropped his sword and stared wide eye at his comrades that were sitting or standing in the living room.

"How the hell did you guys get here?" Bankotsu yelled. I was to shocked to even move. All 6 of them were in my house. Then a thought just came to my mind.

They had weapons and two of them barely fit in the house and they were all muddy. Bankotsu took one look at me and took 3 steps away. " Get those weapons out of my house now!" I screamed. It only took them a minute to grab their things and run out side

"I'll go and hide them and have them hose off some f the dirt." Bankotsu said as he kissed my cheek and went outside. I went into the kitchen to get them stuff to eat. As I was cooking the pizza Bankotsu came back in with Suikotsu, Renkotsu, Jakotsu, Mukotsu.

" Kagome they will be staying with us until we leave and I'll make sure that they don't do anything bad." he said.

I nodded and said " ok the pizza will be done soon so go show them around and where they will be staying." When they left I thought I was alone until someone came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I was about to say something when the person started to kiss my cheek and my neck.

"You shouldn't trust him he will only hurt you." Renkotsu said. I turned around and opened my mouth to say something when he kissed me. I broke the kiss and said

" What the hell are you doing?" he looked at me then he brought his head to my ear and said "what does it look like I'm doing."

I was speechless for some reason , I wanted to yell and scream at him and for Bankotsu but I couldn't. I turned my head a little and our lips met again this time he was gentle and passionate. A few minutes passed and he pulled back letting me catch my breath.

No I love Bankotsu why was my body doing this to me. "Kagome where are you? I need to talk to you for a minute." Bankotsu called. I didn't think twice I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

will kagome tell bankotsu what happened or will renkotsu make her forgot about bankotsu.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 enjoy

I have to tell him I don't want Renkotsu to keep on doing this, and if I don't say something Bankotsu will find out and think I'm cheating on him.

"Bankotsu can I talk to you for a minutes." I asked nervously. He looked at me with worry in his eyes and said "sure lets go up to your room so we can talk privately.

When we got to my room I closed my door and said "Bankotsu there's something going on with Renkotsu. Yesterday before I ran into you I found him and he cornered me then he started to kiss me.

He only stopped because Suikotsu called him. Then just a few minutes ago he was kissing me and I thought he wouldn't stop. I got so scared." I said. Bankotsu looked like he was going to kill someone. "Stay here Kagome I'll be right back." he said.

I nodded and sat on my bed. A few minutes later Jakotsu came in and sat at the edge of the bed and said " so this is where you live. No wonder why you dressed weird. Can you show us around? I want to see if there's hot guys here?"

I looked at him for a minute and then said " Sure we can go tomorrow after we have breakfast." I replied. He nodded his head and gave me a hug. Wait sense when does he gives hugs and to girls at that. I got up to look out my window when Bankotsu came back in. " Kagome he won't bather you anymore." Bankotsu said wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck.

I sighed and said "I hope you didn't hurt him to bad." he chuckled and said "Don't worry he's fine." I got up and went into the bathroom to through up.

Bankotsu came in and kneeled next to me while holding my hair out of the way and Jakotsu got me a glass of water. When I was better I said "lets go down stairs to eat the pizza I made."

Bankotsu grabbed my hand and we walked down the stairs with Jakotsu behind us. when we came down stairs Suikotsu was taking out the pizzas and Mukotsu was getting plates and cups for the soda.

"How did you guys know about all of the stuff and what to do this it?" I asked surprised. "Well Bankotsu told us stuff that we should know like where the food is, what kind it is, what it goes on, what kind of drinks there are, and what they go in." Suikotsu replied.

I nodded and sat down on a chair because I was tired and the baby doesn't like me standing for long. "How are you coming along with being pregnant, Kagome? Does it hurt?" Mukotsu said.

" Its real tiring and not it doesn't hurt it will hurt when the baby come out though." I said. He nodded and got pizza and a giant glass of soda for Kukotsu and Ginkotsu and went out back to give it to them.

Just then Renkotsu came in and said in a chair opposite from me and started to eat the pizza. Jakotsu took that as a hint to start eating and Suikotsu just shook his head at them.

All the sudden I got a really sick feeling. I got up and ran full speed to the bathroom and through up again but this time blood came up with it. Oh no this is not good oh no oh no.

Bankotsu came up behind me and said "Oh my god we have to get you to the hospital now." Suikotsu said let me look at her. Bankotsu nodded and brought me into the living room and sat me on the floor.

"Kagome open your mouth so I can look in side of it. I did as I was told and opened my mouth. "I don't see anything wrong. Have you had blood come up before when you through up?" He asked.

I shook my head no and said this was the first time that it happened." I told them.

"I don't care I'm bringing her to the hospital now." Bankotsu said as he got me in to the car and told everyone not to break anything or else.

We were half way there when I passed out. When I woke up I was in a hospital bed with Bankotsu sitting next to me and a doctor standing next to him talking.

The next time I woke up Bankotsu was sleeping on my chest. I decided not to wake him and try to go back to sleep and I did. I really want to know what's wrong and if my baby is ok.

The next time I was woke up was because the doctor was talking to me telling me that I had to take medicine. that's when I asked "What going on with me? Is the baby ok?" "Both of you are fine you had a small scratch in your throat that got torn open and it started to bleed that why there was blood and for passing out was because you were tired and did to much today." Bankotsu said.

I nodded and the doctor said "you can go home now but take it easy for a while." we said goodbye and left I fell asleep on the way home and slept all through the night and into the late afternoon. "Kagome its time to get up you haven't eaten anything in a long time." Jakotsu as he gently shook me wake. "But I'm not hungry right now. Can I just sleep more." I said as I fell asleep again.

The next thing I knew was that Bankotsu was kissing me and I was moaning. "OK I'm up I'm up now" I said and he chuckled. " Good now get up so I can get you your breakfast." Bankotsu said.

theres chapter 3 hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

When breakfast was done I went up to take a shower. I pasted the living room and they all were watching TV except for Kukotsu and Ginkotsu because they were out side. I made it into my room and closed the door.

I went over to my dresser and got clean clothes. I got my brush and then I headed for my attached bathroom. I was in the shower for like 5 minutes when all the sudden someone's hands wrapped around my stomach.

I froze I didn't know who it was I thought it was Bankotsu but when I turned around I seen Renkotsu there. I wanted t scream for Bankotsu and run away but for some reason I couldn't do anything I just stood there looking at him.

Why won't my body move I tried so hard to get it to move but it wouldn't. Renkotsu leaned his head in and kissed me. I was finally able to move my body and I took a step back but only to run into the wall.

Renkotsu wrapped his arms around me again and deepened the kiss. I didn't realize that I was kissing him back and that I had my hands in his hair. Bad Kagome stop this right now. I pulled away and looked at him, his eyes was what got me the most they held lust in them. Now I know I was in for it now. I tried to move again but his arms stopped me and I couldn't go anywhere.

He bent his head to my breast and started to suck on it. I gasped from shock and squirmed to get out of his hold. He looked up at me and then he ran is finger down my breast and over the little bump in my stomach and down my hip.

His finger stopped right before my opening and then he pushed in and and he kept taking it out and putting it back in just as I was about to scream he took it out and licked the essence off of it.

Then he kissed me and before he left he said "Don't say anything to anyone about this." I didn't make any move to talk.

After he left I sank to the floor and pulled my legs up to my chest and held them there for a long time as I cried. It was like an hour later or what ever it was that Bankotsu came in and seen me.

He turned the water off and grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me and then he picked me up and placed me on the counter. "Kagome what happened? Please tell me." Bankotsu said. I looked up at him and in a shaky voice said "Renkotsu….shower……scared…" that was all I was able to get out as I started to shake uncontrollably and cry.

Somehow he knew what I said and asked " Did he rape you?" I shook my head and told him everything that he did. When I was done Bankotsu looked murderous. "Don't worry Kagome everything will be fine." Bankotsu whispered as he brought me into my room and sat me on my bed and got in with me.

I curled up on my side with my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me and I fell asleep. When I woke up it was like 5 in the after noon. Bankotsu was still asleep and I didn't want to go anywhere do I went back to sleep for a little bit more.

" Bankotsu, Kagome get up we're hungry here and you've been asleep for the whole day almost so get your lazy butts up and come on down now." Jakotsu yelled at us. "Jakotsu shut up. Kagome has to rest.

If she doesn't rest she would be very moody and trust me you don't want to see a moody pregnant woman get mad." Bankotsu said as he kissed my forehead and pulled me closer then went to sleep. "Kagome its time you get up you have to eat dinner." Bankotsu said as he got out of bed. I woke up and looked at him and said " you can bring it up here I'm too tired."

He nodded and went down stairs as soon as the door closed I was out like a light. I woke up and it was 630. I only slept for an hour and a half. Bankotsu was next to me up on one elbow watching me.

"Its good to see you wake your dinner is over there on the table for when you want it." Bankotsu said. I nodded and got up to eat when I was done we went back to bed and watched a movie.

All through the movie I kept looking at Bankotsu and kissing his neck. Half was through the movie I was sitting in his lap with his hands going up and down my arms slowly. I fell a sleep like that.

I shot up and looked at the clock it said 1 I ran into the bathroom and through up. I washed my mouth and went to the bathroom then went back to bed. I curled back up in the nice warm blankets and went back to sleep but not before Bankotsu said " are you ok." I nodded and fell into a light sleep.

-5 days later-

Its been a week sense Bankotsu was resurrected and the band of seven today we were going back to the feudal era.

"Are you sure you want to go back Kagome?" Bankotsu asked. I nodded and we jumped into the well. We only had to wait 5 minutes before the rest of them came through. "Bankotsu I have to go and see my friends.

He nodded and we went to look for them we didn't have to get far to find them but what I found I didn't like. Kikyo was there and they were all laughing and having a good time. They replaced me while I was gone they don't want me anymore. I

didn't realize that I was crying until Bankotsu came over and hugged me. Before we left I seen Sango look up and looked horrified. I didn't wait to see why I ran and didn't stop until I was a good 4 miles away. "It will be ok Kagome you can come and stay with us." Jakotsu said.

I nodded and Bankotsu came over and picked me up. Jakotsu and I have be came good friends now and he's like a big brother to me. We just got to a old run down house and we were going to stay there for the night. Mukotsu, Renkotsu and Kukotsu went to get the food, fire wood, and water while Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Ginkotsu, and Suikotsu stayed behind with me. They didn't trust me by myself sense I was upset that they would do that to me.

We were waiting for the others to get back when we seen Kilala and Sango coming. I got up and went into the house because I didn't want to see her. When the 2 f them landed I heard Sango say " Where is Kagome?" "Why do you care your guys replaced her. Some friends you are." Jakotsu sneered.

"It wasn't like that at all we didn't replace her." Sango said. "Well that is a lie we seen how you guys were acting when we got there so why don't you be a good girl and go away." Jakotsu said.

here you go chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

I knew she was still there so I went into my room to sleep. Just as I was going to sit on my bed I heard a "Kagome run she's coming in!" from Jakotsu.

I got up and ran to the back of the house and out of the door. I thought I made it to the door unseen but she seen me and said "Kagome wait!" I didn't look back as I ran harder All of a sudden I ran in to Kilala and fell on my butt.

"Kagome why did you run from me?" Sango asked as she came up behind me. "Why don't you go back to your group and leave me alone." I said as I got up and tried to get out side.

Sango looked at me and then said "What did they do to you they turned you against us." I turned and said "No they didn't they helped me when the people I thought were my friends replaced me with a dead clay pot bitch."

Sango looked upset then said "You got it all wrong we didn't replace Kikyo came to tell us news about Naraku and Inuyasha fell out of a tree and landed in mud."

I didn't know what to think he looked like she was telling the truth but it also looked like she was making it up so I said " I don't believe you so please leave I have stuff I have to do."

Sango looked even more upset then got on Kilala and said "I'm not giving up on you I'll make you believe that we didn't replace you." Then she left.

Bankotsu came in a few minutes later and said" It's ok Kagome, I wont let them hurt you." I gave him a hug and kissed him on the lips.

His tongue licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and his tongue came in and I licked his tongue the we were exploring each others mouths. I didn't realize that we made it to our room and I was on the bed with my shirt gone.

We broke for air and I said breathlessly "we can do anything until after the baby is born." he looked at my stomach and said "yea your right I don't want anything to happen to the either of you."

We sat on the bed for a little while just enjoying each others company. "Kagome, Bankotsu lunch is ready." Suikotsu said. " ok we will be out in a minute." I told. I kissed Bankotsu on the cheek then got up and put my shirt back on went to the door so I can go out side to get lunch. When I came out I asked "what are we having for lunch?" "we are having wild boar and some of that stuff we had in your time." Mukotsu replied.

I nodded and sat down next to Bankotsu to eat. When we were done eating I got up and grabbed my clothes and shower stuff and headed to the hot springs to take a bath. When I got undressed I looked at my stomach and it looked like it grew a few inches.

I got in the water and rested for a while. I can't wait until I have the baby I hope we will be good parents. I didn't hear when someone came and got in. "You shouldn't be in here for a long time by yourself." Bankotsu said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Kagome when you left the demon slayer came by and left a note for you its back at the house in our room. We stayed in the for a few more minutes then we got out and got dressed and headed back to the house.

When we got there Renkotsu, Jakotsu, and Mukotsu were sleeping in their rooms and the rest were by the fire they had going out side in the back of the house.

I went in to my room and found the note. I picked it up and sat on the bed to read it.

__

Dear Kagome,

We just wanted to say that we didn't replace you and we never would.

Kikyo came to ask you to forgive her for all of the trouble she caused you and that she never wanted to all of the things she done to us.

She was being controlled my Naraku and somehow the orb that was controlling her broke.

We want you to come back to our group, we miss you all of us even Inuyasha misses you.

Kikyo told us that your pregnant with Bankotsu's child.

We are happy for you but we don't trust the rest of them near you.

I seen you with Bankotsu and you finally found some one you could be happy with.

Please just come back to us we never meant to hurt you.

From,

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, Inuyasha, and Kikyo.

I didn't notice I was crying until I felt the tears hit my hand. I wiped the tears and put the note one my bag and laid down the bed to go to sleep. It look me a while before I was able to go to sleep.

I was thing about what the note said and if I could really trust them with this. I felt Bankotsu come in and laid down next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in to his chest and fell asleep.

I hoped he read the note because he would know if they were ling or not. All through the night I kept having nightmares about Bankotsu getting killed and Inuyasha and Kikyo taking my baby from me and Renkotsu rapping me.

I woke up screaming, Bankotsu shot up and pulled me into his arms. " its ok, you just had a bad dream go back to sleep." Bankotsu whispered in my ear. " I cant I don't want to go though it again it was awful. I

n the dream you died protecting me and Inuyasha and Kikyo took our baby and then Renkotsu raped me." I said into his chest.

"it will be ok I wont let anything happen to you or the baby ever." he said and pulled me back down. I fell asleep in few minutes and this time I didn't have a bad dream.

heres chapter 5 hope u liked it


	6. Chapter 6

"Kagome its time to wake up." Bankotsu whispered in my ear. I woke up to see Bankotsu a few inches away. I leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

A few minutes later I pulled back and said "I'm up now. What time is it?" he looked at my digital watch and said "9:30 in the morning." All I wanted to do is sleep more but I knew we had to leave before they come.

I got up and went to the bathroom. "ok are we ready to go now?" I asked when I came out of the house. They nodded and we started to head north. Bankotsu came up next to me and I held is hand in mine. Its been 3 hours sense we left and I'm getting mad. Renkotsu and Jakotsu won't stop fighting. I pulled my ipod out and started to listen to it. Just when I turned it on everything went quiet, I looked up and everyone was staring at me.

"What do I have something on my face?" I asked confused. Bankotsu shook his head and said " No we want to know what you have there." oh that's right they don't know about ipod's yet. "Oh this is a ipod you put music on it and you to these, there called headphones in to your ear and you listen to music." I said.

They still looked confused so I took the head phones out and put them in Bankotsu's ears. I found a song that he might like and hit play. It is Far Away by Nickelback.

__

This time, This place

Misused, Mistakes

Too long too late

Who was I to make you wait

Just one chance

Just one breath

Just in case there's just one left

'Cause you know, you know, you know

CHORUS

I love you

I've loved you all along

I miss you

Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me

And you'll never go

Stop breathing if

I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask

Last chance for one last dance

'Cause with you, I'd withstand

All of Hell to hold your hand

I'd give it all

I'd give for us

Give anything, but I won't give up

'Cause you know, you know, you know

CHORUS

That I love you

I loved you all along

And I miss you

Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me

And you'd never go

Stop breathing if

I don't see you anymore

So far away

So far away

Far away for far too long

So far away

So far away

Far away for far too long

But you know, you know, you know

I wanted

I wanted you to stay

'Cause I needed

I need to hear you say

I love you

I loved you all along

And I forgive you

For being away for far too long

So keep breathing

'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe it

Hold on to me, and never let me go

Keep breathing

'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe it

Hold on to me never let me go

Keep breathing

Hold on to me, never let me go

Keep breathing

Hold on to me, never let me go

When it was finished Bankotsu said " that was a good song. Do you have anymore?" I nodded and handed him my ipod. It was 3 o'clock by the time we stopped to rest and eat. Bankotsu handed me back my ipod and I put it way for now.

"Do you think they got the hint that Kagome doesn't trust them?" Mukotsu asked. Did I really not trust them anymore? I don't know I'm so confused right now. I don't know who to believe. After Mukotsu said that I tuned out of everything they were saying.

I hope Aya will like it here in the Feudal Era. We will be staying her until after Naraku is gone. She might just have to stay with my family. She would be safer there and she would go to school. What the….I sense Kikyo is near.

I don't want to deal with her shit today. If she is near then that means the others are too. "Bankotsu lets go they're near us." I said as I got up and grabbed my bag and bow and arrows. Just as I picked up my Bag I felt water run down my legs and I fell on my knees holding my stomach and I screamed in pain.

" Kagome what's wrong? Is it the baby." Bankotsu asked worriedly. No its to early I still have 3 months left. "T-the……..b-baby…… is……coming." I manages to get out. "The baby is early, what are we going to do?" Jakotsu said.

I screamed again from the pain. " We have to get her back to her time. If the baby is born here there's a good chance she won't live. The doctors there have a machine for babies that are born too early."

Bankotsu said as he picked up his sword and tied it to his back then picked me up like a weighed nothing. Suikotsu grabbed my bag and arrows and we started to run towards the well. "KAGOME!!" Someone shouted. I knew it was Sango but they kept going and ignored everyone.

"Mukotsu, Ginkotsu, Kukotsu, and Renkotsu you stay here and defend them off while we head for the well. When they are weak leave and get straight to the well and go into the house and stay there while me, Suikotsu , and Jakotsu bring Kagome to the hospital." Bankotsu ordered.

They nodded and we left them. "Kagome how are you handling it?" Suikotsu asked. I couldn't talk right away then I said in a weak voice "It hurts so bad. I just hope the baby will be ok." it only took a 2 hours until we seen the well.

Bankotsu jumped in first then the other two came through. "Oh my…Kagome dear are you all right." my mother asked. "She went into labor we have to get her to the hospital." Jakotsu said as he took our stuff and sat them in the house then came back out in modern clothing and some for Bankotsu and Suikotsu. "Oh no do you want me to call an ambulance, Kagome?" she asked I weakly nodded and the I passed out from the pain.

I didn't know how long I was out for but when I opened my eyes I seen Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Suikotsu sitting near my bed asleep. Bankotsu had his head by my arm, Suikotsu was asleep against the wall and Jakotsu had in head on the back of the chair.

"Bankotsu the baby what happened to her is she all right?" I said in a scared voice. The three of them woke up and Bankotsu said " the baby is fine she's in the nursery sleeping Jak can go get a nurse to bring her in for you." I nodded and Jakotsu got up and a few minutes later came back with a bundle in his arms. "Aya look who finally woke up. Your mommy want to see you." Jakotsu said to the baby and handed her to me.

I looked at her and seen that she had my eyes and both mine and Bankotsu's hair. She had his mouth and nose. "Hey sweetheart, I'm so glad your ok. I love you Aya." I said then kissed her forehead.

She yawned and fell asleep in my arms with her head n my chest. "You should rest Kagome we want you to be healthy so you can go home." Suikotsu said. I gave Aya to Bankotsu and fell into a deep sleep.

heres chapter 6 hope you liked it


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up to Aya crying, she was in a crib next to the bed. I got up and bent over to pick her up. When she was in my arms I sat on the bed to feed her. She was almost done feeding when Bankotsu came in and sat down next to me.

"How are you doing?" he asked. "I'm doing better now." he gave me a kiss on my cheek then he looked at Aya and said " how's my baby girl doing today?" Aya stopped drinking and looked at him then giggled. "I think she likes you." I said.

When Aya was asleep again the doctor came in and said "how are you feeling today Kagome? Are you hurting anywhere?" "I'm fine I'm just a little sore." I replied. "that's good if there' nothing wrong then you can go home today." She told us.

"Can we bring Aya home when we leave?" Bankotsu said. The doctor nodded and went to file a paper saying that I was being released. When we got everything together I got changed and we got Aya and went out to the car.

I put Aya in her car seat then sat next to her so incase she woke and was hungry I could feed her. " Bankotsu what are we going to do with Aya, we can't bring her with us Naraku will use her against us and she could be hurt." I asked him as we pulled out of the parking lot.

It was a long ride home we had to stop a lot so we can get food, clothes, and go to the bathroom. Aya was asleep most of the time and when we were a few bloc from home she woke up crying so I took her out of the car see and took off my shirt so she could drink.

Bankotsu looked at us through the mirror and said when your better that will be me doing that and more." I looked up at him and said "No you won't this is for Aya." then I smiled at him and he laughed.

By the time we got home Aya was fast asleep and before I opened the door Jakotsu came out and grabbed the bags of food, clothes and the baby's diaper bag. I took Aya and Bankotsu too the car seat and we went inside.

I seen my mom on the porch and she came down the stairs to see the baby and said" Aw she's so cute she takes after her father." "Are the others hear?" I asked. Bankotsu nodded and we went inside.

"Where is she I want to see my niece Mukotsu said. I handed him Aya and he looked so happy, after a few minutes of playing with her he passed her to Suikotsu. She seemed to love him, Aya rested her head on his chest and held on to his shirt, then she yawned and fell asleep.

"Aw I think she loves you Suikotsu." Jakotsu said. He looked down at her and said "she's so cute." I got up off of Bankotsu's lap and went over to him and picked Aya up and went upstairs to but her in her car seat.

Bankotsu came up when I was changing her diaper and said "She has a lot of people who will be looking after her and 6 uncles that will hurt anyone if they bother her." as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed Aya's forehead.

"I just hope she will be happy and nothing will go wrong." I said as I put her in her car seat and sat in Bankotsu's lap on the bed. "Want to watch a movie?" I asked. "What movie were you thinking about?" he asked as he kissed my cheek.

"Well I was thinking we could watch Deep Blue Sea." I asked as I found it on the on demand channel. "What's that about." He asked while getting a drink. "it's about this group of people who work in an underwater study lab, that was sharks in it.

They get stuck there when a tropical storm hits and the sharks they have there run lose and they start killing the people there and the surviving few have to find a way out and kill the sharks."

I said as I tried my best to tell him what it was about I only seen it a few times so I can't really say what happens. "That sounds like a cool movie." Bankotsu said as he got comfortable. I rested my head against his chest while we watched the movie.

30 minutes left of the movie Aya woke up crying. I got off of Bankotsu and went over to the car seat and took out Aya and sat back on the bed. Bankotsu held Aya while I took off my shirt and bra. Then I took Aya back and feed her.

When she was done I burped her and Bankotsu put her back in the car seat. I got my shirt and bra on and sat back on Bankotsu's lap to finish watching the movie. "Should we wake them up?" Jakotsu said. Wait we fell asleep? I didn't know that we did.

"No let them sleep." Suikotsu replied. Good they left alone now I can go back to sleep. "Kagome wake up Aya is hungry." Bankotsu said as she shook me awake. I rolled over to see that it was 9:30 pm. I got off of the bed and took Aya from her car seat and fed her. 10 minutes later we went down stairs to have dinner and Ginkotsu said from outside "Can I see her?" I looked at Bankotsu and he nodded, I walked outside to where Ginkotsu and Kukotsu are.

"She looks so much like Big brother." Kukotsu said. "Would you want to hold her?" I asked they both nodded. I handed Aya over to Ginkotsu first and Aya looked up at him and smiled. A few minutes later Ginkotsu handed her over to Kukotsu and he said "She's so cute."

"thank you she takes after her father." I told them as Kukotsu gave her back to me. I went inside to put her down when I ran into Renkotsu. "I have to bring Aya to bed so please move." I said as I pushed past him, but not before he grabbed me and kissed me then I felt his hand go down my skirt and slipped under it and my under wear then he rubbed against me and then he slipped inside of me.

He kept it up for a few minutes then he stopped and licked his finger. The whole time he was doing I was trying not to moan and I didn't want to scream either. "why are you doing this to me?" I asked breathlessly.

He looked down at me and said "Because I want you." I knew he wouldn't do anything to Aya or me sense I had her in my arms. He took a step closer and kissed me again and right before he left he said "you will be mine."

When I got to my room Bankotsu was already there and he got the car seat ready and took Aya then put her into it. "She should sleep until at lest 2 in the morning." I said as we got ready for bed. "um Bankotsu can I talk to you about something?" I asked nervously. He sat up and looked at me and said "of course you can." "Well Renkotsu tried to make another move on me today and I don't know what to do about it." I said.

When I looked up at him I knew he was going to kill Renkotsu. "What did he do." he asked. "he kissed me and finger fucked me. He wont stop until he has me. I feel so dirty now, I'm going to take a shower." I said all of this and got up and went into the shower.

I turned the water on to hot and got undressed and stepped in. A few minutes later I felt Bankotsu come in to the shower and he said " I know a way to not make you feel dirty." I turned around and kissed him. He deepened the kissed and pushed me up against the wall.

He had his arms around my waist and I held him by the neck. He broke the kiss so we could breath but he instead of kissing again he bent his head to my breast and kissed it then licked all the way around it then licked and sucked on my harden nibble.

I moaned as he started to suck harder. I felt his member harden and I moved my hand down to it and started to rub it. He brought he hand down to my fold and slipped inside of me. I moaned when he started to go in and out.

Bankotsu then added 2 more fingers and I was moaning loudly now. He brought his head up and kissed me when I screamed my release. He pulled away and I was breathing heavily I put my head on his shoulder to try to breath easy.

I kept on rubbing him until he cam in my hand. "there do you still feel dirty." he asked as he kissed my cheek then lips. "No not anymore I don't." I said as I kissed his shoulder. A while later we got out of the shower and went to bed.

We both slept until 8 in the morning, Aya only woke up twice last night so we had a long time to sleep. "Kagome when are we going to go back to the feudal Era." Jakotsu said as he came in and sat in front of the car seat to talk to Aya.

She looked at him then looked at the door as Suikotsu came in. She started to laugh and giggle as he walked closer to her. Aw how cute she loves him. "Suikotsu looks like you found someone who likes you." Bankotsu said with a laugh.

Suikotsu picked up Aya and held her. She patted his cheek and chest and shoulders and his nose and his arms. Hen she was done we were laughing. "How cute she knows how to pick the right person." I said as I got off of the bed and turned the fan on.

"Me and Kagome will be here for a while but the rest of you can go back anytime you want to." Bankotsu said as he came over and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Ok but can we bring back stuff like the food Kagome and her mom make and those things that you listen to music with, and the make up stuff Kagome wears." Jakotsu said.

" you can bring back the food but the other things I will have to bring back when we go back because I have to buy ipod's for you guys and I'm going to buy you your own make up so you don't keep using mine." I told Jakotsu.

heres chapter 7. let me know if i should turn the band of seven and kagome into demons.


End file.
